Runaway
by Bali Lali
Summary: A mysterious person has appeared in Aaa. And they've stolen all the red in the kingdom MarshallXOC
1. Chapter 1

_It was freezing, I'd never been out of the Kingdom before and let me tell you, being stuck inside all day can get boring as hell. I float slowly to the ground and I land with a gentle tap! I look around and cock an eyebrow, it was night time and no one was outside; but the entire kingdom was made of..._

_Candy._

_I walk up to the lamp post which was stripped white and red and give it a lick. _

_H__oly crap it was good. _

_After about an hour, I can reasonably say, I was full. I couldn't find anything else red but I think that's because I ate ALL the red in the kingdom. "Oh well..." I pull out my can of black spray paint and stretch before kicking off the ground and flying over the kingdom's wall. "Noooow... What can I paint on..." I spin the spray casually in my hand looking for some flat surface, that hopefully, was clean. My eyes eventually land on a large stage and behind that, a large sheet of white clothe._

_"Let's have some fun shall we..."_

* * *

I blink sleepily as a loud banging echoes around the treehouse. "Cake, wake up.." I flip my feet over the bed and pull on my robe, Cake curling up on my shoulder in the process. I walk to the front door and yank it open; was half of Aaa at our doorstep? "Uhh.. Hi Gumball..." I blush realising where both still in our pj's and Gumball looks at me worried. "You two have to help! Please! All the red in the candy kingdom has been drained away!" I look at the candy people and realise he was telling the truth. Even though it was near impossible to see, peppermint maid was now pure white. And Chocoberry was now grey with a dob of chocolate on top. "Whoa! How could this have happened?!" I turn to Cake who shrugs. "Wait.. you don't think Marshall would.. do you?" I turn back to Gumball, he lifts an eyebrow. "Want me to go ask Marshall?" Gumball frowns and crosses his arm. "Seriously Fionna, name another trickster who drinks the colour red" I sigh and rub my forehead. "OK, let me get changed and have breakfast and I'll go ask him" Gumball smiled and I sighed, "Well see you later" And I shut the door on him and the citizens of Aaa.

* * *

"For the last time! I didn't do it!" Gumball, Cake and I were all standing outside Marshall's house, he was wearing a loose singlet and boxers, obviously annoyed we woke him up. "Come on Marshall, who ELSE do you know who drinks red?" He looks at me in annoyance and shrugs; "I don't know! But I haven't left the house all night, I've been playing some new tracks"

We go on back and forth for a while before Gumball pipes up.

"Got it!" We all turn to Gumball whom had been reading a massive book which was filled with faded text. "What did you get?" I ask, "I found someone else who drinks the colour red!" Now Marshall was interested. "It's not another vampire, is it?" Gumball chuckles and shakes his head, "No, course not. I'm just surprised he's this far from the kingdom..." I gesture for the book and he reluctantly passes it to me. "Red Bandit?" Gumball smiles and nods.

"That is his '_street_' name, he is well known for stealing the colour red from numerous kingdoms"

"We'll I'd like to meet this '_Red Bandit'_ because now, half the citizens in Aaa are going to be pissed. Thinking it was me" Marshall says cracking his knuckles. "How will we find him?" Cake asks with her hands on her hips. "Well it says in these old newspapers, people have tried to catch him by baiting him with red objects. But he is quite quick, so Marshall? If you wanna clear your name, it's time to step up your game"

* * *

I tread lithely through the forest as the rays of dawn gradually begin to peak through the canopy. It was still reasonably dark but it was getting ligh-

_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... _

I stare in both happiness and shock at the huge pile of red in front of me. There was clothe, there was candy, there was fruit. EVERYTHING was red. I pull my black cloak over my head and yank some stuff off the pile. I stop dead, sending the presence of another behind me I take a step back before hurling the red apple I was holding at the watcher. "Hey!" I hear someone yell and I kick off the ground, shooting away from the god-like pile of food. I gag as I am tackled to the ground mid-flight and I stare up into the red eyes of a vampire. He had black hair, pasty skin and was wearing denim jeans and a grey plaid shirt. I was still pissed with him though, I crack my head into his and he falls off me, I pick myself up and run for an opening. Only to be stopped by a bunch of guards whom resembled bananas.

* * *

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

I grasp my forehead and growl at the bandit before lunging at him again. I land on him however this time, he ends up on me in the wrestling match. Fionna, Cake and Gumball appear in the clearing "Marshall!" He turns his head in confusion and I take that chance to punch him in the jaw. "Crap!" He stumbles back and I gasp as the hood of his cloak falls back.

"You asshole" She had shortish hair that was a crimson colour. Her eyes were marron and she had long lashes, she was clutching her jaw and was glaring at me. "I don't believe it! Blithe?!" Gumball exclaims, the girl Blithe turns and sighs in defeat. "Gumball, do you know her?"

"You bet to Glob I do! She's the princess of the Colour Kingdom! She's been missing for 3 years"

* * *

_**Continue?**_

_**Review Please~**_

**Love Bali_Lali **


	2. Chapter 2

"Blithy!" I smile and drop to the ground as my eight year old brother runs up to me and wraps his arms around my neck. I feel my colour palette go slightly lighter and I smile. It was what happened to our kind when we came in contact with another with a different palette. Our palette's fused. "Will! I missed you..." I breathe in his scent, which consisted of cream and strawberries before looking at my other five brothers. I actually had seven brothers but Denis and Matthew where in the Water Kingdom trying to collect some rare water and _blahdy, blah, blah._

William was the youngest out of us all, I look after William and because I'm the only girl in the family, my brothers are overprotective, not slightly, as in fully overprotective; Denis and Matthew are the worst but thankfully, they weren't here. William's palette was the same palette as Gumball, they both had light pink skin and Will's hair was flat against his face unlike Gumball's quiff. He wore a pale pink blouse under deep pink overalls that were rolled up to his mid-knee. He was barefoot.

"Blithe"

I turn around, my palette returning to it's red shade and I sigh, "Hi mum...". My mother's palette was black and silver. She had large curls of black hair tumbling over her slender shoulders. Her skin was pale grey, she wore a black dress that had been stitched with silver thread of beautiful flowers growing over the dark material. Her dress covered her feet so they didn't show but I knew she was wearing her ridiculous shoes with the diamond heels. She wore a beautiful silver tiara that looked like a wreath of silver roses and leaves and her black sleeves ended at her forearms with a lining of silver. I reluctantly bow and she does the same, "Good to see you again your majesty" She smiles at Gumball and he bows, "Sup?" She glares at the boy and I raise an eyebrow. "HE is royalty?" He smirks and kicks off the ground, floating in the air. "You're one to talk" I roll my eyes before turning to my brothers and pulling them into a massive hug. Our palette's start shifting from colour to colour until I pull away.

There was Cooper who had orangey yellow, spiked hair which was streaked with dark orange and pale orange skin. He wore a T-shirt the same colour and a deep orange jacket over the top. He wore pale skinny jeans and he wore fluro orange converse. He was the 'wild child' out of the boys. I still held title out of us all though.

After him was Aidan, he had blonde hair under a grey beanie and wore a pale yellow shirt under a yellow jacket. He wore gold chains around his neck and his jeans where denim with golden stiches around the hem. He and Cooper where pretty close.

And then there was the triplets...

James was the youngest of them and he had pale green skin. His hair was a deep emerald colour, it was also EXTREMELY curly. He wore a long-sleeved green plaid shirt over a pale green T-Shirt, he had a dark green ascot around his neck and he wore pale grey skinny jeans.

Next was Oliver, he was in between Simon and James. His skin was pale turquoise and his head was shaved, the aftermath of a prank gone wrong. He wore a loose dark tank top and brown cargo pants with white highlighted sneakers.

Simon was the oldest and the tallest after Denis and Matthew. He was 6'2 and had pale blue skin. His hair was a sapphire colour which was high-lighted and he wore a light blue shirt under a dark blue vest. He wore denim jeans and he wore dress shoes. He completed the look with a small pair of blue glasses on his nose.

"I missed you guys" They all smile and a sudden thought pops into my head; "Be right back!" I kick off the ground and shoot up-stairs and run into my room.

My room was VERY big, I had one big room and the entrance to 3 smaller rooms and a balcony around the room. I had a huge queen bed with a dark red duvet, black sheets with a bundle of rose shaded pillows in the centre on the far wall . My room was mostly red and black with tints of gold. The floor was black carpeting, a glass wall and door seperated the music room on the left side of my room from the rest of my room. My closet was in the bottom left corner of the larger section of my room. There where two rectangular windows on either side of my bed , the left one of which lead to the balcony. On the right side of my room where my library, which had no door and my art studio which had two sliding doors. The music room connected to William's room through a small door and the library led to the triplets room.

Being stuck in a castle, had its perks. I run into my music room and grab my guitar, I haven't played my little beauty in ages. I run downstairs and start strumming on the guitar, "Still got it" Cooper smirks and I laugh.

**_'La~da~__da~da~da'_**

**_'I'm going to bury you in the ground'_**

**_'La~da~da~da~da'_**

**_'I'm going to bury you in my sound'_**

My brothers start smiling, "Blithe I will ask you to KINDLY escort our guests out of the kingdom" Her mother says in obvious anoyance. Gumball, the girl and the cat bow and I can't help but scoff when The Vampire King gives my mother the sign of horns.

"Come on!" I drop to the ground and begin walking towards the entrance the group following quietly behind me, or with the Vampire more floating.

* * *

I was somewhat surprised at how good she was at the guitar; and her voice matched her rhythm surprisingly well. Without the cloak I could see her clothes, she was wearing a deep red long sleeved top with a oval neck line. She wore red converse wiith silver outlings of curly hearts drawn on the sides and she wore black jeans that stopped at her shin and she had a little X scar under her right eye. "You're not to bad at that" I say gesturing to her guitar which was deep red with silver roses painted onto it. "Thanks...You play?" I pull my guitar off my back and she looks closer. "That's a guitar?" (Please note that Marceline and Marshall Lee's instruments where originally weapons) Now that I could a I smirk and strum a couple of cords, she begins to play as well and the tune wasn't bad.

"Not bad, how long you been playing?" She asks smiling, "Girl, don't get him started or he'll never stop" Cake says to her and she laughs quietly. "I never really introduced myself, name's Blithe" She holds out her hand and Fionna shakes it. "Fionna" Cake stretches her arm further and shakes it as well. "Cake baby" She turns to me, "Marshall Lee, The Vampire King" I do one of my terrifying faces and she scoffs. "Nice try dude" I was somewhat shocked. Gumball clears his throat and we continue down the hall, eventually seeing the door. She lets us outside and leans on the door frame, "Feel free to visit. Actually more, please come back. It's boring as hell around here. And Gumbal, don't worry the red should be back by tomorrow morning" She half smiles and does the sign of horns before shutting the door with a soft _clack_.

"Well she seems nice" Fionna says smiling, "I'm getting the impresion her mother doesn't like me" I say simply with a grin, "Now boy, who _wouldn't_ love you?" Cake says lookng at me.

The sarcasm in her voice was thicker then the walls of the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Just for those whom are wondering, Blithe has 15 people in her family all together, each of them are born in a different month of the year. **

**Pink - William / October + He is 8**

**Red - Blithe / March (MY B'DAY!) + She is 16**

**Orange - Cooper / February + He is 17**

**Yellow - Aidan / January + He is 18**

**Green - James (Youngest Triplet) / April + He is 19**

**Turqouise - Oliver (Middle Triplet) / April + He is 19**

**Blue - Simon (Oldest Triplet) / April + He is 19**

**Indigo - Matthew / May + He is 20**

**Violet - Denis / August + He is 21**

**White - Joshua (King) / July + He is 45**

**Black - Elizabeth (Queen) / June + She is 41**

**Silver - Maryweather (Grandmother, gave Throne to son) / September + She is 73**

**Gold - Gregory (Grandfather, gave Throne to son) / December + He is 77**

**I will be writing a paragraph on one of the family members every chapter after this chapter.**

**Read ~ Review**

**Love Bali~Lali**


End file.
